Cerca, muy cerca
by Sunrise Spirit
Summary: Al igual que siempre que regresaba a Londres, Sherlock no podía evitar buscarle y, cada vez que veían a John, deseaba contarle la gran mentira que vivían. Algunas veces estuvo más cerca que otras. Cerca… muy cerca.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen.

**Summary:** Al igual que siempre que regresaba a Londres, Sherlock no podía evitar buscarle y, cada vez que veían a John, deseaba contarle la gran mentira que vivían. Algunas veces estuvo más cerca que otras. Cerca… muy cerca.

**NdA:** Esta es mi primera historia en este fandom. Siendo honesta, apenas descubrí esta serie hace un par de meses, pero desde entonces, se ha convertido en una obsesión. De hecho, creo que ahora mismo tengo síndrome de abstinencia.

Este fanfic se sitúa en algún punto de ese tiempo que Sherlock pasó "muerto". ¡Disfruten la lectura!

**CERCA… MUY CERCA**

Sherlock llevaba poco menos de dos horas frente a esa ventana, con la mirada perdida en el cielo oscuro de Londres y la mente mucho más lejos de ahí, en Baker Street. Su brazo derecho iba y venía, al rítmico movimiento del arco de un violín imaginario. Con la otra mano sujetaba el ausente instrumento, mientras su garganta tarareaba una melodía nueva, cuya partitura se dibujaba en su cabeza con asombrosa precisión.

Tenía que admitir que le irritaba la sola idea de que Mycroft le hubiera privado de su preciada y necesaria música. ¿Cómo esperaba mantenerle quieto, si ni siquiera tenía la decencia de cumplir el más simple de sus caprichos?

Tan solo un par de días atrás, se encontraba en Croacia, completamente absorto en la pesada y ridícula tarea de desmantelar la red criminal que Moriarty había dejado tras de si. Ciertamente esa no era su obligación, pero se sentía comprometido a terminar aquella misión por si mismo. Y las cosas no habían marchado tan mal, sino hasta que su molesto hermano le había convocado de regreso a Londres para una consulta que, a sus ojos, parecía más un simple pretexto para verle y alejarle del peligro a la vez. Estaba casi seguro de la idea había venido de su aprehensiva y enfadosa madre. Vivir en una familia de locos era su penitencia.

Lo peor de aquella visita a la ciudad era que estaba completamente aburrido. ¿Dónde estaban los asesinatos ingeniosos cuando se les necesitaba? Prefería estar al otro lado de Europa, con decenas de sicarios tras de su cabeza, que ahí, en el húmedo piso de ese viejo edificio, esperando por instrucciones de Mycroft.

Al fin, escuchó sus pasos atravesando el pasillo. Las baldosas sueltas rechinaron bajo sus pies. Mycroft siempre había caminado con pasos ligeros, pero fue el tercer sonido, aquel golpeteó hueco que le acompañaba, lo que traicionó su presencia. Ojalá algún día se deshiciera del mentado paraguas.

—Deberías dejarlo alguna vez—dijo, tan pronto la puerta de su improvisado piso se abrió.

—¿Hablando solo, mi querido hermano?

—Sí, eso parece. —Al menos así se sentía. John le había malacostumbrado a pensar en que todo el mundo le prestaba atención, cuando en realidad no era así… al menos no con su hermano mayor. Pero Sherlock no prestó demasiada atención tampoco. Olvidándose de su música imaginaria, volteó hacia el recién llegado. —¿Vas a sacarme de aquí, de una vez por todas? Esto comienza a ser terriblemente aburrido.

—Si te refieres a llevarte de nuevo hacia esa guerra absurda que has iniciado, la respuesta es: no.

—Bien. —El más joven caminó hasta el armario, cuya puerta había sido carcomida por el tiempo, y tomó el abrigo más viejo que encontró. —Entonces, me sacaré yo solo de este sitio. Cada segundo que paso aquí, sin hacer nada, asesina a mi inteligencia. No todos somos criaturas de escritorio como tú, Mycroft. —Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera atravesar el marco de la puerta, el paraguas de su hermano le tapó el paso. De reojo, tratando de no lucir demasiado sorprendido, Sherlock le miró.

—Estás muerto. Los muertos no van por ahí, caminando por la calles de Londres.

—Te sorprenderías…

—No estoy aquí para jugar contigo, Sherlock. Si llegamos a este punto, fue precisamente porque ambos pensamos que era la mejor opción. No te permitiré arruinarlo todo.

—No arruinaré nada que no pueda reparar yo mismo. —Con el mayor cinismo que le fue posible, el detective pasó por debajo de la paraguas para seguir su camino.

—Estás siendo imprudente de nuevo.

—Y tú estás siendo… —Sherlock se lo pensó un segundo. —Estás siendo _tú_.

—Muy gracioso y afilado, como siempre. Piensa en lo que sucederá si alguien te descubre.

—Nadie notará mi presencia. La gente no ve lo que su cerebro no quiere que vean. Usualmente, eso significa que no ven más allá de sus narices.

—Arriesgarás todo por nada.

—Tampoco sería la primera vez. ¡Nos veremos más tarde! —Continuó avanzando por el diminuto corredor, sin mirar atrás. Solo pensar en la mirada rabiosa que su hermano le dirigía en aquel momento, le alegró un poco el día. De pronto, se detuvo y volteó hacia él. —Oh, lo olvidaba. Cierra la puerta cuando te vayas. Este es un mal barrio y alguien podría entrar a robarse mi violín imaginario.

—¡Sherlock!

Pero el más joven le ignoró por completo, como siempre lo hacía. Meneó la mano en el aire a modo de despedida y descendió las escaleras lo más rápido que le fue posible.

Rápidamente pasó los dedos por su melena, despeinando los rizos oscuros. Se puso el gastado abrigo encima, y se ensució el rostro y las manos con el polvo de las paredes de aquel edificio convertido en su prisión. Él siempre había dicho que el mejor modo de esconderse era estar a plena a vista y no pensaba salirse de su dogma ese día. Después de todo, ¿qué era un vagabundo más en la enorme y distante capital inglesa?

-x-

La red de mendigos no tardó nada en avisarle cual era su destino. En lo que a Sherlock respectaba, era bueno ver que algunas cosas nunca cambiaban.

Fue así que supo donde encontrar a John. Según le habían dicho sus informantes, merodeaba en un parque, no muy lejos a la clínica donde tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo. Sherlock había arrugado la nariz al escuchar aquel hallazgo: John debía estar muriéndose de asco al volver a encerrarse en un consultorio y, seguramente, quedaría cojo de nuevo, cuando el aburrimiento quemara todas sus neuronas.

Pero la idea de espiar al merodeador, en campo abierto, donde bien podría pasar desapercibido, le resultó apropiada y oportuna. Disfrazado de mendigo, puso manos a la obra.

Le fue muy fácil encontrar a John, sentado en una banca, justo en el corazón del parque. Sherlock no se acercó más de lo necesario. Se dejó caer bajo la sombra de un árbol, cerca de una cesta de basura, y asumió su papel de indigente.

Su amigo lucía completamente ausente. Tenía la mirada perdida en la nada y al detective no le resultó difícil deducir los pensamientos que surcaban su mente: Watson llevaba en las manos el horrible sombrero cazador que en otro tiempo, representara los mejores momentos que ambos habían vivido.

—"_Mi cráneo humano hubiese sido una mejor elección para llorar"_—pensó Sherlock. En el fondo, algo dentro de su pecho dolió ante semejante recuerdo. Un nudo se le atoró en la garganta, del mismo modo en que un deseo insano de hablar con su amigo anidó dentro de su cabeza. —_"Oh, genial." _—Se ladró a si mismo, mentalmente. _—"Es un pésimo momento para reencontrarse con la naturaleza humana."_

Pero, a pesar de que su razón le ordenaba a mantener distancia, Sherlock se sentía incapaz de alejarse de ahí sin decir nada.

La voz de Mycroft y sus advertencias repiquetearon en su cabeza. Si esa misión habría de triunfar, nadie más podía saber el enorme secreto que ambos guardaban. Ni siquiera John.

Pero, John no iba a venderlo, ¿cierto? El soldado retirado era su amigo y había llorado por él. Además, siempre estaba aquel deseo que le había escuchado pedir ante su tumba; un deseo que Sherlock pensaba cumplirle, tarde o temprano. _"No estés muerto"_, había suplicado John. Y no lo estaba. Quizás esa era la oportunidad perfecta para volver.

Dio un paso adelante, un paso menos que lo separara de su amigo. Imaginó todos los escenarios posibles en que sería bienvenido de nuevo al mundo de los vivos. Casi podía ver el rostro de John, iluminándose de alegría ante su presencia. Estaban tan cerca.

Sin embargo, la súbita llegada de un extraño lo amedrentó y puso pausa a sus planes. El detective decidió que debía de esperar un poco.

El hombre se acercó a John, pillándole por sorpresa. De inmediato, el rubio se puso de pie y saludó al recién llegado con un firme apretón de manos. Intercambiaron algunas palabras, con sonrisas y gestos cómplices incluidos. La conversación no duró más que algunos minutos, pero pareció suficiente para ambos hombres. Antes de marcharse, el regordete hombre entregó un juego de llaves a John. Volvieron a estrecharse las manos y después, caminaron juntos hacia la salida del parque, como un par de viejos amigos.

—"_John, John, olvidas algo"_—pensó el detective. —_"Mira hacia atrás."_

Pero John nunca lo hizo. El gorro cazador permaneció sobre la silla de madera, abandonado a su suerte.

Sherlock se detuvo algunos segundos, junto a la banca vacía. Miró fijamente al sombrero olvidado, sin saber que pensar. De pronto, sintió que al igual que la prenda, él también había quedado en el pasado.

Quizás estaba esperando de más, quizás era egoísta al pensar que John debía esperar para siempre por él. Pero el hombre era su mejor amigo… el _único_ amigo que tenía.

Tragó saliva y se esforzó en ser racional. Ambos debían levantar la cabeza y mirar al futuro. Era hora de seguir el camino.

Algo en su interior se retorció con ese pensamiento. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió desconcertado. ¿Por qué le dolía tanto la idea de seguir adelante sin John? ¿Por qué, mientras más lo pensaba, más le hería el pensar en no volverle a ver? Toda su vida había vivido para el misterio y el arte de la deducción… y de pronto, eso ya no era suficiente. Vivir o morir nunca había sido realmente relevante para él. Pero ahora, que se embarcaba en la más difícil de sus aventuras, Sherlock deseaba regresar a Londres, con vida. Quería ver a su amigo de nuevo; deseaba disfrutar de su compañía de nuevo.

Caminó sin destino por algunos minutos, con la mente activa, obligándole a considerar todas y cada una de sus opciones. Por una sola ocasión, odió la hiper racionalización que le caracterizaba. Por ese día solo quería creer, en contra de toda posibilidad, que volverían a verse. Quería ser como los demás y disfrutar de aquella cosa tan ilógica y estúpida que la gente llamaba _fe_.

El cielo se abrió su cabeza y una suave lluvia cayó sobre él. El agua estaba fría, como era común en Inglaterra. Sherlock levantó el rostro y dejó que el agua cayera sobre su rostro. Sintió las gotas rodar sobre sus mejillas, e imaginó cómo se sentirían las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro. Era realmente curioso el modo en que las lágrimas rehuían de él cuando su tristeza era profunda y lo fácil que le era llorar, cuando su trabajo requería lágrimas falsas.

Pero ese día, cuando su corazón no podía sobrellevar más soledad, el cielo se había unido a su sollozo. Parecía que Londres entera sentía su pesar.

-x-

Regresó a su improvisada vivienda pasada la medianoche. Lo cierto era que el tiempo se le había ido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sherlock ni siquiera sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba dando vueltas en las calles de la ciudad.

Pero tan pronto atravesó la entrada al edificio, sintió el cansancio cayéndole encima, sin misericordia alguna. En la soledad de aquel sitio olvidado por dios, no tenía que fingirse más fuerte, ni tampoco tenía que aparentar nada. Era tan raro que se sintiera así; nunca antes había tenido la necesidad de pretender ser un hombre sin sentimientos ni apegos… pero, nunca antes tampoco, había sentido tanto cariño por cualquier persona, del modo en que se sentía con respecto a John. Debía admitirlo: solo la verdadera amistad podría hacer que un psicópata altamente funcional como él, desarrollara sentimientos.

Aquella pesadumbre se vio obligada a desaparecer cuando, al abrir la puerta de su piso, se encontró con la figura de su hermano, sentado entre las sombras. Tenía que haber estado realmente distraído como para no darse cuenta de que Mycroft seguía ahí. Tal vez, simplemente le había subestimado.

—Gracias por calentarme el sillón—dijo, fingiendo que su presencia ahí no le sorprendía. Se sacó el abrigo y se dirigió al baño, para quitarse el tizne de la cara. —No se requiere más de tu presencia aquí—continuó cuando regresó a enfrentarle. Pero Mycroft no se movió un solo centímetro.

—Adorable como siempre, Sherlock. Adorable. ¿Qué tal tu paseo por la ciudad?

—La misma Londres que recuerdo: húmeda. Aunque creo que Clock Tower se ha inclinado algunos milímetros más desde la última vez que estuve ahí. ¿El Gobierno Británico no piensa hacer al respecto?

—¿Y yo qué sé? Solo soy un triste oficinista.

—Por supuesto.

Mycroft esbozó una sonrisa pretenciosa y se puso de pie, cediendo el asiento a su hermano pequeño. Sacudió el polvo de su traje, mientras una mueca de disgusto se dibujaba en sus labios. Sitios como aquel le recordaban el porqué odiaba tanto el trabajo de campo.

Se dirigió a la salida, sintiendo sobre sí la poderosa mirada de su hermano pequeño. Sherlock se notaba más turbio que de costumbre.

—Oh, lo olvidaba. —Imitó los gestos cínicos que el más joven le mostrara antes. —¿Cómo le va a John Watson? ¿Te ha contado las novedades más recientes de Inglaterra? —Pero solo se ganó una mirada asesina por parte de Sherlock. Siempre le deleitaba ganarle en esos juegos mentales.

—¿Qué hablamos acerca de seguirme, Mycroft?

—Técnicamente, yo estuve aquí sentado todo el tiempo.

—Por supuesto. —Frunció el ceño con disgusto. Su hermano siempre había sido el ser más irritante sobre la Tierra. —Como si pudiera olvidar que tienes ojos por toda la ciudad.

—No cambies el tema. John Watson, ¿le viste?

—No.

—Mentira. Sé donde has estado.

Sherlock no le respondió de nuevo. Guardó silencio, un silencio que dijo mucho más de lo que Mycroft estaba preguntando. Primero vio un chispazo de rabia en sus ojos. Después, todo cambió.

Vio en el rostro de su hermano pequeño _aquella_ mirada. La última vez que había visto tantas emociones empañando los brillantes ojos azules de Sherlock, había sido cuando Barbarroja había partido para nunca volver. Podía ver el dolor en los ojos de su hermano, solamente disfrazado por un dejo de falsa indiferencia y de frustración. Sin que pudiera evitarlo, los recuerdos del pequeño Sherlock volvieron a su mente.

Entonces, el mayor recordó el porque siempre andaba solo. Quizás era ese miedo a sentirse solo lo que le había llevado a confinarse en sí mismo. Mycroft sabía un par de cosas al respecto, pero Sherlock parecía haberse olvidado de ello.

—¿Sabes, Sherlock? La razón por la que la gente, como tú y como yo, somos capaces de vivir a un nivel diferente, es porque dejamos las emociones de lado. La soledad no nos afecta del mismo modo que a otros.

—Tú siempre estás solo. ¿Qué más puedes pensar?

—John está bien ahí afuera tú le viste.

—Lo vi en mi funeral.

—Y, a pesar de todo, la vida sigue para él… contigo, o sin ti. Aún el perro más fiel tiene que dejar ir la memoria de su amo, si pretende sobrevivir.

—John no es mi perro. —_"Es mi amigo"_, pensó.

—Ya veo. Supongo que rebatirás todo lo que te diga al respecto. —Mycroft se rascó la barbilla, pensando detenidamente su siguiente comentario. —Bueno, ten en cuenta que para él estás muerto, hermano mío. Es lo que tiene la muerte: te arranca de raíz de este mundo y de su memoria.

-x-

Llovía, llovía a cántaros. También hacía un frío del demonio, que erizaba la piel y atrincheraba los dientes. Pero ahí estaba él, cometiendo lo que bien podría catalogarse como una locura.

John recién había caído en la cuenta de que había perdido el sombrero de Sherlock. Había tenido una tarde ocupada y muy movida, por lo que al reparar en su pérdida, no le había quedado más remedio que regresar sobre sus pasos y esperar por lo mejor. Con un poco de suerte, podría recuperar el único gran tesoro que guardaba de su mejor amigo.

Al final estaba de regreso en aquel parque, a horas impropias de la noche. Si el sombrero no estaba ahí, todos sus esfuerzos habrían sido en vano. Lo peor sería acostumbrarse a la idea de que su idiotez había sido la causante del extravío.

—Por favor, por favor, que esté ahí—musitó mientras se adentraba a toda prisa por los pasillos flaqueados de jardines.

Divisó la silla que había ocupado, más temprano ese día. La sombra que proyectaba el farol encima de ella le impedía asegurar con certeza si el sombrero cazador estaba ahí. Mientras caminaba hacía ahí, a toda prisa, el corazón le latía con fuerza. Por fin, alcanzó su destino.

—¡Aquí estás!

Sujetó la prenda entre sus manos y la apretó contra sí. Había sido afortunado, _muy_ afortunado. Más allá de ese trozo de tela, el verdadero recuerdo de Sherlock siempre iría consigo.

-FIN-

* * *

_La amistad es innecesaria, como la filosofía, como el arte…no tiene valor de supervivencia; sin embargo, es una de esas cosas que le da valor a la existencia._

C. S. Lewis

* * *

**NdA: **Escribir sobre Sherlock y John era una espinita que tenía que sacarme (en cierto aspecto, su _bromance_ me recuerda muchísimo al de Aioros y Saga en Saint Seiya, que es mi otro amor). Llevaba mucho tiempo dando vueltas en mi cabeza al respecto, tratando de encontrar la idea adecuada para desarrollar. Para mi, es muy difícil escribir acerca de historias inconclusas, así que decidí irme por lo seguro y hablar de ese espacio de tiempo del que no sabemos nada, justo entre la segunda y la tercera temporada. Obviamente, como habrán leído, me tomé algunas libertades con respecto a la historia original ;)

Por supuesto, tampoco podía dejar de un lado a Mycroft. Le tengo bastante cariño al condenado; esa frialdad y aparente desidia por Sherlock es completamente adorable. ¡Y ni hablar de esos celos que siente por su relación con John!

En fin, no digo más. Ojala les haya gustado. ¡Todos los comentarios son bienvenidos!

_Sunrise Spirit_


End file.
